Notice Me
by beloved-raven
Summary: This is a simple QuiFu one-shot. Fujin watches Quistis, then something better ... Read and find out what! Rated T to be safe.


Notice Me

By Beloved-Raven

This is a Quistis x Fujin one-shot, if that is not your cup of tea then don't read, if it is, please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8

Xxxxxxxx

I stand here like i do every day. The new students mill about, acquainting themselves with their classmates. It is the same now as it was then.

We were once young SeeD recruits, trainees for a life of battle. I remember my first day at Balamb. You stood there like a breath of life, a creature of light and kindness. I but a dark blot at the edges of your radiance. You laughed at a joke one of your compatriots made. Your head tilted back ever so slightly as the most beautiful of sounds leap from your mouth and into my unworthy ears. Then, with the sun shining on you, our eyes met. I still had both of mine then, but still i was unable to take in all your glory. Before i could walk over and introduce myself, a fools errand with my halting tones, my behemoth of a brother grabbed my arm and drug me away from your glory.

That is all in the past now. Not but sweet memories used by myself to drive away my nightmares. I have done great wrongs in my life. Still i was forgiven, but i can't help but wonder why. I have not earned the second chance afforded me by Headmaster Cid. A very kind man to be sure.  
So here i stand, watching you from the shadows as a wraith should. Never shall i enter the land of light and i dare not even entertain the idea of speaking with you. I dare not sully you with my presence, for you are a queen and i am a ghost.

But i yearn for you, so i shall continue my watching until i am forced to leave my home. You are the reason i stay. Raijin has already left. Starting a life of hos own, not controlled by a crazed man with dreams of granduer. I wish i was strong enough to leave, but you are the only light i have, have ever had. You'll never know this, that does not stop it from being true though.

The young love of Squall is talking to you. She does what i cannot. You appear frazzled by her, she took what you tried and failed. You love her as a sister though, i can see your care for her and him in your eyes. It's different from before.

Whatever Rinoa is saying is really starting to enrage you. I can almost hear your voice from way over here. She too is becoming louder. I believe i shall take my leave now, else i will lose my composure and destroy her for upsetting you.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why you are getting so worked up Quisty! She doesn't belong here!"

"You are really pushing your luck with me Rinoa. Cid told her she was welcome to stay and that she was forgiven all her transgressions during the war, so back off and lay off her!"

With that statement Quistis turned on her heel and waded through the mass that had gathered to watch the match of tongue between the two women.  
Like the sky parting for lightning, so was the crowd before the powerful woman, parting so as not to anger her further, lest they feel her wrath.

Quistis stomped out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the nearest exit to a balcony, she was in great need of air. As she found her destination, a restricted hatch reserved for exterior maintenance only, she gave a small sigh of relief. That is until she discovered her sanctuary already occupied by a mop of silver white hair.

Pausing briefly Quistis gathered her courage and plopped down beside Fujin whose body had stiffened with the opening of the door. Turning to the one-eyed warrior Quistis admired the view from up close. Smiling softly she spoke to the woman she had been defending from her friend. "Fancy meeting you here, do you grace this place often?"

A pause her before a haltingly beautiful reply was made.

"MOCKING?"

Realizing her mistake the blond woman's brain scrambled for an appropriate answer for the snow colored queen before her. "Sorry, i just meant that ... What i meant to say is... Oh hell Fujin i'm sorry, i just meant that i was surprised anybody was out here. Nobody is ever out here and the view is much improved because you are here!" the normally composed woman stuttered out quickly almost spilling forth her secret affections like a fountain.

Appearing appeased Fujin nodded her head and relaxed.

"MY APOLOGIES."

Blushing Quistis smiled and crossed her arms on the guard rail separating the women from a horrible death, for they were mere feet from the magical rings holding the vast Garden aloft. Fujin remained with her hands in her lap, legs dangling over the edge of the platform.

"FIGHT WITH RINOA?"

Blinking at the question, an act born of kindness Quistis answered with a small frown, "Yes. She was... Well she was saying that you were a menace. Which you are not! But she was way out of line, especially since everybody else has been forgiven for their action during the war. And it just makes me so mad that she targets you!"

Looking over Quistis found Fujin's one eye trained on her. Confusion written across her brow she opened her mouth but nothing came out for a moment.  
"Defended?" The stoic woman finally whispered.

Quistis had never heard a more glorious sound than that one uttered word. Its warmth washing though her ears and down to her ... Well other parts.  
She thought for a moment, a moment to long as Fujin carefully turned Quistis' face back to her own with a touch gentle as a newborns.

"Why..."

"Because i have been in love with you since the first time i saw you. There you stood, fresh as snow on Christmas, calm and serene."

Quistis closed her eyes waiting for the ensuing rage her confession was sure to evoke. To her surprise Fujin replied not with words but with the sweetest and gentlest kiss Quistis had ever had.

A smile adorned both women's lips as they pulled away. Everything after that is another type of story best left for later.

Xxxxx

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing it! If you find any typographical errors please let me know, this was written on my magical iphone :)


End file.
